A New Beginning
by UnicornBlood6991
Summary: Tiny Spoilers from Season 5. Smut. Rick and his group manage to survive and find The Alexandria Safe Zone. They are all suspicious of the zone. Rick and his girlfriend Grace try to make it the best they can.


I didn't know what to think about the area we were all staying in. I didn't trust Deanna. Even though she seemed saner than the Governor, I still had my doubt. The Alexandria Safe Zone was honestly a joke to me. I wasn't the only one who was thinking it either. Rick had my back on this one and Daryl did too. These people were throwing parties all the time and throwing cocktail parties. These people were losing their minds of what was really going on in the world now.

The area was safe though and we were shown where we would all be staying. Even though there were two houses that were right next to each other, our group felt like we had to say together. It's what we were all used to and we couldn't trust these people yet. We were all a family now and we all needed to have each other's backs. Rick decided that Carl, Judith, himself and I stay in one of the houses and everyone else in the other. We'd be going back and forth from each other's houses anyways. Carol offered to take Judith off my hands for a bit and the whole neighborhood wanted to see another baby again.

We took our stuff inside and looked around inside. It was very nice inside and was big. It looked very classy and felt like an actual place that we could almost call home. Carl walked over to the kitchen and turned on the faucet. I couldn't believe what I was seeing or hearing. It was running water. We all smiled at each other and thought we all could use a good clean up. Rick used the shower downstairs while I used the one in the master bedroom for Rick and I. I stripped out of my filthy clothes and stepped inside the shower. I shivered as I felt the feeling of warm water dripping on my skin.

I felt all of the dirt and sweat from my body wash away. I used shampoo and body wash I found on a shelf. I felt amazing as I lathered my hair and body. I finished my shower and stepped out and wrapped a white towel around me. I took a look at myself in the mirror. All the dirt and grime that stained my skin was no longer there. My face looked completely different and my hair looked better than ever. I towel dried my hair let my hair dry on its own. I changed into a tight white t-shirt and jeans. I felt like a new person after that shower. I went downstairs and didn't see Carl. He must've gone next door. Rick was still in the bathroom so I decided to search through the cabinets to try and find any food. I heard the door open and didn't bother to turn my head

"Hey." I heard him mumble. I turned to look at him and froze. He shaved his beard off completely. He had no shirt on and was just in his black pants. His hair was long and was dripping. The man looked like a fucking god. I wanted him to just take me right there. I walked over to Rick slowly and cupped his now smooth face in my hands. "Wow." is all I said. Rick gave a quiet chuckle and pulled me close to him. He tangled his hand in my wet hair and pressed a firm kiss to my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He put his hands on my waist and started leading me backwards. I felt my back hit the wall and Rick pressed his body against me. I could feel him against my thigh and I wanted him so bad.

Before we could get any further, there was a knock at the door. We pulled away from each other and Rick went to open the door. He was greeted with some blonde with a large box full of supplies. Rick thanked her and she said he still had shaving cream on his face. He turned his head and wiped his on his shoulder. I noticed this bitch looking at his body. I wanted to claw her eyes out. Jesse was her name and she looked over Rick's shoulder and saw me.

"Rick." I walked up to them and she held her hand out. I decided to be nice and shake her hand. "I'm Grace. Thanks for the supplies." I took them from Rick and set them on the counter. There was toilet paper, canned foods, and some baby things for Judith. While I was looking through the supplies, I heard Jesse offer to give Rick a haircut. He was a bit skeptical at first because this Jesse chick didn't even know him. And I think he had a feeling that it might make me a bit jealous.

Rick agreed to let her cut his hair. I trusted him and decided to go upstairs and rest in bed for a bit. The bed felt great on my back and it was a great feeling to lay in an actual bed instead of on the hard ground. I woke up later and checked my watch I left on the nightstand. I only slept for half an hour and couldn't get my mind off of Rick and that Jesse chick. I decided to get out of bed and quietly go downstairs to check on him. I heard Jesse telling Rick about herself and he started questioning about me.

"I had a wife before I met Grace. My wife died while giving birth. I met Grace long after and she's the missing piece in my life and I need her now more than ever." I smiled at Rick's words and went downstairs. I smiled at the job Jesse had done. Rick never looked so good till right at this moment. Jesse gathered her things and said goodbye. Rick closed the door behind her and turned around and smiled at me. I walked up to him and cupped his face gently in my hands. I looked into his eyes, smiling while getting that warm feeling in my stomach.

Rick put his hands on my waist and pressed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes while biting my lip smiling. "She did a good job. I don't like her but Jesse did good." I said as Rick looked slightly down at me. Rick smiled at me. "Were you jealous?" He asked.

"Hell yeah I was," I said. "that chick was staring at your body. I wanted to slam the door in her face." Rick gave a small laugh and tangled his fingers in my hair. He started kissing me passionately and slid his tongue in my mouth. He backed me up into the counter and squeezed my hips. I felt his tongue invade my mouth and I gripped the back of his head. We had to pull away to breathe and he looked at me with those piercing blue eyes of his.

"I'm yours only Grace. No one is taking me away from you, not even a walker. She did do a good job on the haircut though. I don't want you to feel worried about losing because that is not going to happen. I'm here to stay with you and my children. We're a family Grace and it's going to stay that way." I loved this man. I can't believe through this whole hell hole I met this man and I can call him mine. I smiled at Rick and felt like my heart was going to pop out of my chest. "I love you Rick." I said. "I love you Grace." He said. Rick leaned his body into mine and started kissing me again. He had me pinned against the counter and held my hands down. Rick bit at my lower lip and kiss it gently before pulling away and placing gentle kisses on my cheeks and my forehead.

He wrapped his arms around me while I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me fiercely before picking me up and leading me out of the kitchen. I pressed kisses on his neck and bit gently at his skin. "Where're we going?" I whispered. Rick placed his hands on my ass as he carried me.

"Upstairs to the bedroom, christen those sheets." I smiled and pressed a kissed to his lips as he carried me into the bedroom. Rick placed me gently on the bed and hovered over me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pressed his waist against mine. I placed my hand on his crotch and rubbed him.

"Why Officer Grimes, I've been very bad. You may have to arrest me." Rick licked his lips and placed his hand on my breast. He pinched at my nipple through the shirt and I shut my eyes and moaned quietly. Rick pulled my shirt off from my body. "Close your eyes." He ordered. I shut them and felt him move from above me and shuffle the drawers for something. I felt his weight on my shirtless body and felt something cold on my wrists. I opened my eyes to see he had handcuffed me to the headboard. Rick had an evil smile and looked down at me.

"You have the right to remain silent. Struggle in the cuffs and I'll stop and go slower." I batted my eyes at him "Yes Officer." Rick straddled my waist and sat up on his knees and locked his eyes with me as I was handcuffed and my upper torso was exposed to him. He puts his hand on my breast and starts groping it slowly. He puts his other hand on my stomach and strokes my skin and moves his hand down to the button of my jeans.

I close my eyes as I feel his hand on my breast pinch my nipple and I arch my back. I felt his lips and teeth suck and bite at my other nipple and heard him groan gently. I started to struggle and wanted to bury my fingers in his hair and leave scratch marks on his back. Rick came back up from my breast and looked at me smiling. I gave him an evil glare. Rick cupped my face and kissed my gently. To get back at him, I sucked on his lower lip and bit gently. Rick pulled away and raised his eyebrow at me. He knew I got him back but now I had a feeling I was in trouble. He started pressing kisses on my neck and leaving love bites on me. I loved the feeling of being marked and bit. I felt myself get wet and I wanted Rick to just strip me naked. He trailed his kisses down my neck and left a few marks on my collarbone. He pushed my breasts together and sucked on both of my nipples. I gave out a loud moan, grinding my hips against his. "Oh Rick." I moaned quietly. "What did I say about talking Grace?" Rick said. I looked down at him as he stopped, giving a pleading look to him. "Rick please." I begged. I didn't want him to stop. "Now I can go slower now." Rick trailed his kisses very slowly to my stomach. I wanted him so badly. Damn him and his teasing. He sucked on my belly button and I felt his hand undo my button on my jeans.

He pulls them down along with my panties and throws them on the floor. He spreads my legs and places his hands under my ass. I gasped loudly as I felt him gently flick his tongue on my clit. I felt him suck at my clit and pull it slowly with his mouth. He trailed his tongue down and then back up my wet slit and I struggled against the cuffs. His fingers spread my lower lips and he dove his tongue in. I gasped and tried to sit up and watched him eat me out. His blue eyes locked with mine. "Oh yeah baby. Yes, yes!" I felt him suck at my clit and dip his tongue in and out as I felt myself get close. "Rick! R-Rick baby, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" My toes clenched as I felt my orgasm get close. Rick dug his head deeper in between my thighs and I felt myself clench on his tongue. I let out a yell and then a moan as I collapsed back on the bed from my orgasm. Rick kissed at my inner thighs and came back up and uncuffed me.

I crawled quickly into Rick's lap and straddled him. I pressed my lips fiercely against his and wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped them tightly. Rick sat up slightly with me wrapped around him and hovered over me with my back touching the bed sheets. I felt his teeth bite into my neck as he slipped inside me and started going in and out at a teasing pace. I gripped his hair and wrapped my free arm around his neck while he started going a little faster.

He gripped my body closer to his and he went even faster. I moaned loudly, clawing his back as I felt him filling me up. I hope Carl wouldn't walk into the house and hear us. Rick was groaning and breathing heavy and lifts his head up from my neck and gives me a passionate kiss and slipping his tongue in my mouth. I felt my back hit the bed with each thrust he gave, I bit his bottom lip and pulled on it and then sucked on his tongue. That drove him into me even more. He littered my face with many kisses and multiple bites on my neck that I was sure I would have to try and cover up.

"Oh Rick. Rick baby."

I felt myself get close and I begged and begged for more. I wanted this to go on forever. I screamed louder as I felt myself coil around him and his fingernails dig into my hips and felt his teeth latch into my shoulder as he came inside of me. I held him close to me as we were both shaking from our high. He pulled out and snuggled me into his side and we stared into each other's eyes. He ran his fingers through my hair and looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes I fell in love with.

"I love you Grace." He placed a kiss to my forehead and then pressed his lips to mine. I placed my hand on his face and returned the kiss. We both pulled away and stared at each other.

"I hope this place is a new beginning for us Rick. This place makes me feel unsettled though. We thought the prison would be a new beginning but look what happened there. Am I losing it?"

Rick looked at me in thought, taking my hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it. "You're not Grace. We've been through a lot of shit and we've taken our chances. This could be another chance for us but I feel the same way as you do. This place makes me feel unsettled too but we have to try and enjoy as much as we can. Nothing is gonna separate us. We're all a family and we're in this together. And I love you. We will never be separated again Grace. I promise you that." I smiled at Rick and snuggled very close to him, enjoying the scent of the cologne he had put on. Hopefully this place was our shot for a new beginning.


End file.
